Just my luck
by Alyce-Cullen
Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. He gets really mad- to say the least.
1. The night that started it all

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella

Bella's POV:

I just got back home from a long day. To sum it all up, going to La Push, then the wrath of the Cullens. I shuddered at the memory (they hadn't been very pleased that I went to see Jake). Charlie was sitting on the couch when I walked in.

"I'm going to bed." I told him as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Where have you been, Bella?" He asked.

I guess I can spare a few minutes, I just really want to see Edward. "I went to La Push to see Jake." I answered. "Is that all you want to know because I am really tired." I walked slowly upstairs, making it sound like I was telling the truth when I said I was tired. I opened my door to see Edward lounging comfortably in my rocking chair.

"You're early, you know that he isn't asleep yet." I went to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice and I got worried when your future disappeared about five minutes ago."

I stared at him, confusion written all over my face. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, except come up here and be with you." He kissed me and then I swear I heard a wolf howl outside my window.

"I guess your dogs had a different plan." He replied.

I yawned and he carried me to my bed. He wrapped me in my comforter and put his arm around me. He kissed me and I kissed him. He didn't pull away when we went too far. When he finally did pull away, we were both gasping for air.

"Charlie" he whispered into my ear as he got up and jumped out my open window.

"Edward!" I said, a little too loud. I was still trying to catch my breath when Charlie came in.

He turned the light on and I pulled the covers over my head. "Who was just in your room and why are you gasping for air? That boy better not have been in here." He yelled.

"Crap. Why didn't he warn me?" I muttered under my breath. "Nobody was in my room." I lied.

"Edward was here, wasn't he?" I turned to face the window, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

"Maybe he was..."

"Was he, yes or no?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Where is he?" He demanded and walked over to open my closet. He yanked the door of the closet, and pushed my clothes out of the way.

"He isn't here. Do you seriously think that he would hide in my closet?" I said to him as I got out of bed. We are way more mature than the hiding in my closet stage.

"Give me your phone." Charlie ordered. I handed him my small black cell phone. He dialed some number and put the phone to his ear.

"Whom are you calling?" I tensed.

"Carlisle and Esme. They need to be aware of this."

"But they are sleeping." I lied. They already knew everything that went on between Edward and I.

"I really don't care. Your boyfriend, their son, was sneaking into my house and doing god knows what with you." I blushed.

"We didn't do anything like that. I can assure you." I responded. I knew he really didn't care what I said so I just went to go sit on my bed, again. I laid down and rolled over to see my clock. 1:00 A.M., great. "Can I talk to them on the phone after you are done?" I asked.

This question stunned Charlie. "I guess." Someone answered. "I need to talk with Carlisle and/or Esme." Charlie said in a stern voice. I have a feeling they put him through. "Do you know that your son,_ Edward _snuck over here tonight and climbed up to the second story, through Bella's window? When I found them, Bella was gasping for air, and Edward was no where to be seen." I put my head in my hands. No matter what anybody says this situation could not improve.

I can see where Charlie got the wrong impression, but what would Carlisle and Esme think?Did Edward already tell them everything? Did he get in trouble, or teased?I'll have to go over there tomorrow. I mean, later today.


	2. You're very lucky

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. This is before Breaking Dawn.

Esme's POV:

Edward ran through the open front door, stopping when he spotted me. "It wasn't my fault, I thought he was asleep. We didn't do anything, it was all a big misunderstanding. I was there but you know me, we didn't do anything. I just kissed her and he walked in." He rushed out.

I stopped sweeping and looked at him in his eyes. "What happened, Edward?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and began. "I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, I just finished kissing Bella and he walked in. He didn't see me before I jumped out the window."

I just shook my head. "Carlisle." I called up the stairs. He walked down the stairs and to my surprise Alice was following behind him.

"Alice told me what happened." He said, looking at Edward.

"You were watching us. We could have been having a special moment."

Alice cut in there. "It looked pretty _special_." She told him with a smile.

He growled at her. "Alice, upstairs. Now." I told her and pointed towards the staircase.

"I think Bella is planning on coming over here tomorrow, and Charlie is going to call in a few minutes." She said. "On my phone." Edward Groaned. Just then, the phone rang and Alice answered it. "It's for you too." She handed me the phone with a big smile plastered across her face and danced Upstairs.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Do you know that your son,_ Edward _snuck over here tonight and climbed up to the second story, through Bella's window? When I found them, Bella was gasping for air, and Edward was no where to be seen." Charlie screamed into the phone.

Where's Jasper when you need him? Edward was about to get up and find him when I glared at him. "You aren't going anywhere, Edward." I told him. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

He grumbled some thing about 'I should have impercenated their voices.'

"I'm sorry for you're in convince, we will be having a long talk with Edward about this." Carlisle assured him. Edward got up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Edward..." I started but was stopped by Carlisle who shook his head.

"I told him to. We'll talk to him later." He removed the phone from his ear. "Emmett has a few things to say to him, as does Jasper." I tried not to laugh. Carlisle put the phone back to his ear.

"You're sorry for my in convince? It isn't your fault. Has he told you what they were doing, Bella won't tell me anything?" Charlie asked.

"He told us that they were . . . " I probably shouldn't finish with what they were really doing, not that it was that bad. "That they weren't doing anything, that this is a big misunderstanding."

I heard Bella yelling in the background. "Give me the phone, I need to talk to them."

"Bella, go sit down. I'm not finished with you yet." Charlie said to her.

"I need to talk to them." Bella pleaded.

Alice came skipping down the stairs. "Alice, we told you to go to your room." Carlisle told her.

"Bella wants to talk to me." Alice said and sat on the couch waiting for us to finish. I handed the phone to Carlisle.

"I am going to see what they are doing to Edward. And to make sure that nobody broke anything." I said as I sprinted up the stairs.

Edward was sitting on his couch with a disgusted look on his face. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor hysterically laughing, which they tried to stop when I entered. Even Rosalie was laughing. "Out." I ordered to everyone but Edward. He looked up and then put his head back in his hands. "You are very lucky that Charlie didn't shoot you." I told him. What I said caught him off guard and he nodded.


	3. I Blame YOU

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. This is before Breaking Dawn.

Bella's POV:

Charlie was talking to Carlisle and Esme for what felt like an eternity. "Give me the phone, I need to talk to them." I yelled.

"Bella, go sit down. I'm not finished with you yet." Charlie said to me. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"I would hate to see your punishment if we actually did do something . . . I need to talk to them." I pleaded, mostly Alice. I have a few things I need to say to her.

A few minutes later Charlie unwillingly handed the phone to me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella. It's Carlisle." He replied.

"Listen, don't be too hard on Edward. He didn't do anything. But obviously we wouldn't have this problem if I was changed . . . Can I talk to Alice?" I said.

"We'll see. Here's Alice." He handed her the phone.

"How come you didn't warn us?!?!?!?! What the heck were you thinking? We could have not been able to see each other anymore if Charlie suspected anything more! May I remind you that if I was banned from going to your house you couldn't play Bella Barbie anymore." I was screaming now. "Some future sister you are."

"What do you mean by future sister?" Charlie demanded.

"Seriously, what kind of physic are you?" I whispered into the small phone. I turned to Charlie. He was fuming, I swear I could see smoke come out of his ears. "Crap. What will I tell him? I will get you for this, Alice!!!!!" I said into the phone as I hung up.

"What do you mean a future sister-in-law?" He demanded.

I am soooooo getting Edward back for this one. "At least I am not wearing my ring." I muttered, but he heard.

"Ring? Future sister-in-law?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you engaged?" He asked me.

I blushed and nodded.

"Go to bed." He ordered. "I'll be calling Renee in the morning."

"You can call her all you want. You could have her agree for me to move there with them, but you can't force me. I am a legal adult." I stomped over to my door and slammed it in his face. "And it is already morning."

I laid down, knowing that I couldn't possibly fall asleep after what happened today. What happened so fast. I would have tried to sneak out, but Charlie was sleeping on the couch down stairs so that I can't sneak out. I could climb out the window, but I would probably just trip and fall to my death. I looked at the clock. Only 4:00 A.M. Thank Carlisle that it is Saturday. I don't even want to think about what it would be like if I had school today.

I took a shower and did my hair. I made sure that his cruiser, and him were gone before I went downstairs. I ate some horrible tasting Pop-tart and grabbed where I left my keys.

There was a note.

'_Bella_ _you are grounded and not sneaking out. I took your keys with me to work and I'll talk to you when I get home. Signed Charlie.'_

"Great" I grumbled. I was about to call Alice when there was a light knock on the door. I opened it and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to her Porsche, only pausing to shut the door and lock it.

"I did see this." She added as she turned on the car and speeded out towards her house.

"Congratulations." I mumbled.

"You can't possibly blame me for this."

"I can and I do." I replied. That was the end of our conversation till we reached their house.


	4. Bella and Esme's wrath

A/N: Please Read & Review.

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. This is before Breaking Dawn.

Edward's POV:

I can't believe that Carlisle and Esme actually grounded me. I didn't even do anything wrong. I have been going to her house every night for about two or three years now and nothing ever happens, they know that I won't and can't do anything. . . and. . . Ugh. Alice was watching, knew that this was coming, but didn't do anything about it! If I wasn't under constant watch I would have strangled her by now, and Emmett for that matter. Right when I walked upstairs Emmett started making fun of me.

_Why am I feeling murderous vibes coming from you, Edward?_ Jasper thought.

"You're wife and Emmett." I yelled to him.

I heard a car door slam and I knew who it was. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Bella screamed. I met with her then and she kicked my leg.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Charlie almost strangled me when he overheard me telling Alice about what kind of future sister she would be. I had to tell him- ALONE- that I _was_ engaged to you_._ You better stay away from him unless you have a good excuse why you are bullet proof." She screamed.

"My night was horrible, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

_He really is going to kill you Edward._ Alice thought. _You should see all the plans he had for you_.

Jasper came out and I could feel a wave of calm overcome all of us. "So how bad was your night?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"One word, Emmett." I told her and she let out a slight giggle.

"Are you in trouble?"

I nodded. "I am grounded for a week."

She shook her head. "My night was worse. Charlie threatened to send me to Florida. I said no. He took the keys to my truck, and that's not all." She handed me a note.

'_Bella_ _you are grounded and not sneaking out. I took your keys with me to work and I'll talk to you when I get home. Signed Charlie_.'

"Still not as bad as Esme. Have you_ ever seen _her mad?" I asked as I shuddered at the memory.

"That was a new high for Charlie." She disagreed. "And then Renee later." I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me. I lifted her into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"ESME!" Alice yelled then ran as fast as she could into the forest. She better run.

I left Bella standing there blushing as I chased after my favorite sister. I could here Jasper following behind us, trying to protect his wife.

_What is it this time?_ Esme thought as she walked out of the house and found Bella alone. "Where are they?" she asked.

Bella told her then I could here her following after us.

"_Freeze, you guys." _Esme yelled for all of us to hear. We all turned around to see Esme. " I want to know what happened and I want to know now!"

Alice and Jasper both pointed at me.


	5. Edward Cullen must die!

A/N: Please Read & Review.

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. This is before Breaking Dawn. .

Charlie's POV:

That little bastard! How dare he sneak into my home into my daughters bedroom right under my nose to do god knows what in my house! Where's my gun. At least most kids have the decency enough to sneak off somewhere else but under my roof! That is unacceptable. I realize she is not my little girl anymore but still feels like it. I never thought she would make a fool of me this way. I think that hurts the most, I thought we had an honest relationship but I have a feeling she is hiding a lot more than just having her boyfriend sneaking in at night and engaged no less I guess the father is always the last to know.

Well I brought her into this world and I can take her out just wait till she walks in that door. Now with that said I don't wan t to lose her forever either I love her she is my daughter. I guess Ill put the gun away, eddies probably wearing A bullet proof vest by now anyway...Aim for the head....no stop that! We are going to have a serious talk when she gets here I am done being lied to. Why the hell did those Cullens have to come back here anyhow things were much more simple before they came back.

My daughter, walked in through the front door slowly, being cautious. "You better have not been with Edward." I warned.

"I was with Alice." She stated.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked.

"He got grounded." She answered.

"At least tell me you were being safe." I said awkwardly.

"So safe that he wouldn't touch me. He is very old fashioned."

" You were asking him?" I fumed. "You know what, I think that we need to have _the_ talk."

She fell to her knees, begging. "No, no, no, no. I have already heard it before, mom told me."

"Apparently you forgot."

"We weren't doing _anything _last night."

"Oh, so you have been doing stuff other nights?" I questioned. "Your mom agreed with me on the talk plan." She groaned. "You are acting very moody, are you pregnant?"

"No!" She screamed.

"You stay right here, I am going to the store to buy you a pregnancy test." I told her in a stern voice as I grabbed our keys and walked towards the door.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Then why was he in your room?" I asked as I shut the door.

When I got to my cruiser I took out my cell phone. I dialed a familiar number, Carlisle.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Carlisle, its Charlie. Do you know an accurate brand of pregnancy test?" I asked him. "I think Bella is pregnant." I told him and he gave me a few good brands to try.


	6. Baseball anyone?

A/N: Please Read & Review.

Summary: Charlie finds out that Edward comes over every night when he is asleep to be with Bella. This is before Breaking Dawn. .

The next day, after Charlie's _talk_ and the pregnancy test, that she passed. Bella's POV:

So much for trust. Edward got out with a week of being grounded for Charlie's sake. I got _the talk_, a pregnancy test _and_ I got grounded for a month. There is something wrong with that picture. I would hate to see my punishment if I actually did do something. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of that.

I grabbed my keys and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Can I go see Jacob?" I asked, not that I was planning on going there anyway.

"Sure." He agreed.

I smiled and locked the door. I got in my truck and drove to the place my dad least wanted me to be. Edward's house. I wound around the long serpent like driveway up to their large white house. The house was quiet and nobody was outside. I parked my truck, and walked to the door. I knocked and Esme answered.

"Hi, I really need to talk to Edward." I said and she let me through.

"He is up in his room." She replied.

Alice came dancing down the stairs. "Here." She said, handing me a baseball bat.

"Is it strong enough?" I asked.

"It should be, this is the one we play baseball with it." I nodded and walked upstairs with her following behind me.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed. "You are going to feel what it feels like to die, again." I walked into his room and started hitting him with the bat.

Jasper came up, and a few other people I didn't have time to notice, to watch. "Jasper stop making her angrier." Edward said.

"This is all her." He responded and an evil smile grew across my face. My eyes narrowed into thin slits and Edward started to back away.

"You have NO idea what I have been through." I yelled, still hitting him with the bat. "You got grounded for a week. Do you want to know what I got?"

"What? And why does it involve hitting me with a bat?"

"Because I didn't have a gun!" I screeched. "Charlie gave me _the talk_ and a pregnancy test! And to top all of that off I am grounded for a month. You thought Esme was scary when she was angry, well wait till you see what I have in store for you!" I threatened.

"What does she mean, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Why?" Edward replied.

"He told my dad what kind of pregnancy test to get! He knew that we didn't do anything but yet..." I couldn't finish I was so mad.

"Run." Alice whispered to Carlisle, loud enough that I heard. I turned around and he was gone.

"I'm done here." I said giving the bat back to Alice. I walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket.

"What, you are just leaving?" Emmett asked. Everyone, excluding Carlisle were in the living room.

I nodded. "I _am_ grounded. And anyways I have to go see Jake." I answered.

"Bella, that's not safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Unless you never want to see me again, I better go see him." I looked around and Edward was gone. He came back in a few minutes with a black piece of metal in his hand. "What's that?" I asked.

"Your ignition." He answered and smiled his crooked smile.

"Great, how am I going to get home now?"

"I'll drive you." He replied.

"And then Charlie will shoot you, and then me."

"Alice will take you."

I rolled my eyes and she came over and grabbed my arm. "Lets go." She urged.


	7. Are you sure you want to go back?

**A/N: Please review and tell me which point of view you like most. This chapter is kind of short but I hope you like it!**

Bella's POV:

Rosalie and Edward put my truck back together and Alice drove me home. "Are you sure you want to go home?" Alice asked me when we were a few blocks from my house.

"Why? What did you see?"I asked in a worried tone.

"Too late." She said when we pulled onto my street. Charlie was standing at the edge of the driveway. When he saw me, I swear I could see smoke come out of his ears.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU GET YOUR BUTT INSIDE THE HOUSE! NOW!" He screamed. I gave Alice a hug goodbye, this could be the last time I see her. I got out and walked towards the house. "Where were you? I called Billy and he said you never showed up!"

I took a deep breath. "I was at Edward's."

He cut me off before I could continue. "Why were you there? You are grounded?!"

"I was hitting him with a baseball bat. Call any of them and they will tell you that I did just that." I walked past him into the house to the kitchen. I took out some leftovers from sometime this week and put them in the microwave.


	8. One more lie can't hurt

Just my luck

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I don't even have an excuse. I feel really bad. I understyand if you all hate me. I have had major writers block on this story, and I had a great idea last night, and now I totally forgot it.... Here it goes:

Chapter 8: One more lie can't hurt.

Bella's POV:

I refused to sit with Charlie while he watched the game, going to my room around nine. As expected, Edward was lounging on my rocking chair, silently rocking back and forth, reading one of my books. Romeo and Juliet from the looks of it.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked as he flashed me a crooked smile.

"Bite me."

"Bella..."

"No, you are not forgiven.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked kindly.

"You can stay but I am still mad at you."I told him as I tried to fight off a big yawn.

"You should sleep, Bella." Edward said softly.

"You can't tell me what to do." I tried to fight, even though the yawns were coming more frequently. I put on my pajamas, a tee shirt and sweats, and crawled into my bed next to Edward. I lay my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I was in a state between awake and asleep, when I felt him move from under me.

"Edward." I whispered frantically.

"Your father is coming, be quiet." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, slowly becoming more alert.

"Act like you're sleeping. I'll hide in your closet." He told me.

"What about coming out of the closet?" I smiled.

"Goodnight love." He replied with a chuckle.

Charlie's POV:

Bella has been in her room for around an hour, and I hear faint whispers. Whispers getting fainter and fainter every time I think about it. I grabbed the house phone of the table behind the couch, dialing the Cullen's number.

"Edward?" A deep voice answered.

"No.... It's Charlie. May I ask whom I am speaking too?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me, you called here." He answered.

"Shut Up Emmett! Give me the phone." Alice yelled. The sound of boulders colliding came across the phone.

"Ow Alice, that hurt." Emmett said.

"Deal with it." She hissed.

"Stupid Pixie." He muttered.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice chirped.

"Hello, Alice."

"Is there a reason you called?" She asked. "We were just getting ready for bed."

"Oh. . . I didn't mean to bother you. . . Are Carlisle or Esme there?"I rubbed the back of my head, slowly getting off the couch.

"They went out for a date night." She replied. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked kindly.

"Is Edward there?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs to check on her.

"Yeah, he is up in his room listening to music." She answered.

I opened the door and saw Bella wrapped up in her blanket, out like a light. I softly closed the door softly.

"humph. . . Well goodnight, Alice." I said.

"Goodnight Charlie." She replied as the phone clicked off.

Alice's POV:

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and texted Edward. "You owe me."

A/N: I am just saying, I got the coolest ringtone for my phone, It is You're not sorry, by Taylor Swift, so when people call it plays- You don't have to call, anymore. I won't pick up the phone.- And I think that tells it all!

I'll try and update as soon as I can. Love you all, Alyssa


End file.
